


A Bad Dream

by Angleterre97



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, England - Freeform, Fluff, FrUK, France - Freeform, France x England, M/M, UK - Freeform, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 18:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angleterre97/pseuds/Angleterre97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Francis visits Arthur after having a particularly bad dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bad Dream

Arthur groaned as he rolled over to look at his bedside alarm clock. 3:30am. The banging coming from his front door, which had woken him, sounded again, louder, telling him it would not go ignored. He crawled out from under the covers, threw on his robe and made his way down to the first level of his home. The world had better be ending for whoever was on his front step. He gritted his teeth as he opened the door, knowing that the night air would be cold. But as he turned the door knob and pulled he was met, instead, but a death-grip hug. "Francis! What the bloody hell?!"

"Oh Angleterre, thank heavens you're ok!" Arthur squirmed a bit in his hold. "Of course I am you stupid git! Why wouldn't I be?" Francis then released his grip on the Brit and he then saw the tears streaking down the others face. "Francis," his scowl turned into a look of concern. "Are you alright, what happened?" He lead the Frenchman into the living room, noticing now that he was also very pale.

"It's nothing, cher." Francis said as he sat down on the couch and put on a forced smile. A bushy eyebrow was raised in question. "Really?"

"Really." Arthur scoffed as he sat down on the other end of the piece of furniture. "Do you really think I'm going to believe that you twat? After you come pounding on my door at this hour, crying your eyes out and tackling me?" Francis stared down at the floor with an almost ashamed look on his face. Arthur hadn't meant to come of so brash but honestly, did he know what time it was!?

"I...um," the older blonde began as if he was stumbling over words in his head. "I...had a bad dream." It came out as barley a whisper, but it was heard. Arthur watched as the others features turned a shade of red in realization of how silly he probably sounded to his Angleterre. "Do you want to talk about it?" He had not expected that, and it brought him out of his daze. Francis shook his head, but spoke anyways. "I-it was really awful, mon cher, and you were there a-and..." He trailed off as fresh tears began to leak from his eyes. "So that's why I-I, I just had to come and make sure you were..." He hadn't even notice Arthur get up off the couch as he was startled by a pillow and blanket being dropped onto his lap. "Well, I suppose that's very thoughtful of you frog." Francis stared at the blanket and then at Arthur. "You're already here, it's late and you're in no state to drive. So, I'm gonna let you stay on the couch, ok?" Francis let a small smile grace his lips as he realized that this usually cold person was actually being kind towards him. "M-merci, lapin." He said as he gratefully accepted the offer. The Englishman sighed as he turned to head back upstairs, stopping to re-lock the door. "Ok well I'm going back to bed." He called down to the living room as he made it to the second floor. He was dead-beat tired. He made it back to his room, shed his robe and crawled back under the sheets. The clock read 3:56am as he drifted back to the sleep he was in before he had been woken. But no more than half an hour had passed before he woke again to someone lifting his covers and slipping in beside him. "Francis, really?" He rolled over to face the long-haired blonde. His blue eyes were filled with unease and a hint of fear. "Sorry, I couldn't sleep." Arthur gave him a skeptical yet sympathetic look. "Couldn't or wouldn't?" He knew the Frenchman well, not many things could genuinely scare him, so whatever it was, it must have been particularly bad. "Do...do you mind?" he asked sheepishly. It must have really shaken him up for him to be so polite. Arthur stared at him a moment, contemplating. Under any other circumstance he would have probably already kicked him and all of his sappy Frenchness out. "Fine frog, if it'd make you feel better, but only this one time, got it?" He tried to make the last part a valid point.

"Oui, oui, of course...Thank you, Angleterre"

"Whatever git, go to sleep." And with that Arthur rolled back over hoping that third times the charm and he would finally get some rest. Soon warm arms wrapped around him and held on tight as if he were a teddy bear. He let out an exasperated sight "Ugh Frog..." He felt the other man tremble a bit as he tried to sleep and also felt his own heart tug a bit. "Hey," he said over his shoulder. "It's alright Francis, everything's going to be fine."

"Yeah," The Frenchman sighed into the Brit's shoulder as he finally felt the knots in his chest begin to loosen, his fear subsiding at the knowledge that his sweet little Anglais was safe in his arms. "It is now."


End file.
